The present invention relates to a roll-top shield for weighing scales such as electronic scales in order to shield the air outside for precise measuring of an article.
In order to measure weights of articles very precisely, there have been developed various kinds of electronic scales. In such electronic scales having a high sensitivity, weighing of articles must be done sometimes under the condition that articles are shielded and isolated from the outside atmosphere by means of a shield to a certain extent in order to avoid the influence of a wind pressure or a surrounding turbulent air stream.
There have been proposed various kinds of shield for weighing scales. The known shields may be classified into a box type, a cylinder type and a sphere or semi-sphere type. In the box type shield, right and left sliding doors are provided in a front wall, and either one of the right and left sliding doors is slid horizontally to form an opening through which an article to be weighed is put on and off a weighing dish.
In the known box type shield mentioned above, an area of the opening is limited to be at most an area of a single sliding door, and an article having a large volume or a long length could not be put on a weighing dish through the opening.
In another known shield in forms of a cylinder having an axis extending vertically or a sphere, a sufficiently large inner volume could not be formed within the shield, and therefore large size articles could not be measured.